5 Stages of Grief: Gravity Falls
by KaineParker
Summary: Dipper pushed Mabel out of harm's way, only for him to die instead. Now, he is given the chance to visit his loved ones dream's. Will he do it and say one last goodbye? or stay, to prevent the hurtful feeling of goodbye? T for Violence.
1. Prologue

**0 : Prologue**

 **This is my first story on this website. I don't know what you readers would think of my story, but I will post this chapter so you guys would rate my style of writing. So don't be too harsh, okay? I'm a noob at this kind of stuff.**

 **This story is based on the** **Kübler-Ross Model** **5 Stages of Grief. Usually, the person who will die, or lost someone dear to her/him will experience these stages (in no particular order): Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.**

 **So, there will be 5 chapters (not counting the Prologue, Intro, and Epilogue) about Dipper going to his loved ones' dreams and giving one last goodbye.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. The show belongs to Disney and its creator, Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

 _The Mystery Shack was attacked._

 _They were attacked by Goblins of various sizes. They had sharp teeth, yellow eyes, green scaly skin, and for the smaller ones, clothing and possible weapons and armors._

 _The attack was unexpected. Ford had been asleep when they attacked. And they attacked from below the ground._

 _Now, they are fighting back the Goblins. Dipper with magic gauntlets given by Ford, Stan with his brass knuckles, Ford with his futuristic rifle, and Mabel with her grappling hook._

 _Ford was handling his own ground fine. 30 years of experience exploring the multiverse, he learns a thing or two (or a lot) about fighting. But, he was worried about his family._

 _Stan was fighting back, Hard. Ever since he was a kid, he was unnaturally strong. And even though he never learns proper fighting technique, when you're running from the law for years, you will fight a lot of guys._

 _Dipper was –sorta- fine. Training from Grunkle Stan, he can –barely- hold on._

 _Mabel, however, was not used to this kind of fighting. Despite this though, Mabel is really kicking some butt._

" _YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US, YOU POOP-FACES!" Mabel yelled._

 _The Goblin Leader was getting annoyed. If he couldn't defeat the Pines Family, his deal with that big and white haired boy would be off. Ford knows, that if a Goblin Leader is gone, the goblins would be confused and retreat. Before Ford can aim his rifle at the Goblin Leader, multiple goblins caught Ford off guard and knocking him on the ground. Stan saw this, and rushes in to help him._

 _Meanwhile, out of the corner of his eye, Dipper saw a giant Goblin, wearing armor plates and wielding a giant sword, ready to stab his oblivious twin sister from behind._

" _Mabel, LOOK OUT!" Dipper yelled. His protective brother instinct took over. He ran fast to Mabel and push her out of harm….._

… _and gets himself impaled by the giant goblin's huge sword._

 _Dipper screamed, he felt pain surging all over him. His blood splattered on Mabel's face, which was horrified at the sight._

 _After he was freed by Stan from the swarming goblins, Ford saw the terrible scene. His Great-Nephew was impaled by a Goblin's sword. Without even a second thought, he aimed at the Leader's head and fired his rifle, killing the Leader._

 _Mabel is holding Dipper in her hands, tears falling from her eyes. "D-Dipper?" She choked. Dipper holds her hand and reply with a weak smile. "A-At least you're s-safe" his lips trembling, pain was overtaking all of his body, and with a final breath, he closed his eyes._

 _Ford and Stan rushed to the young twins. "NO! DIPPER!" Mabel shouted. Ford checked Dipper's pulse. "Is he?!" Stan asked, dying (poor choice of words) to know._

 _Ford feels his eyes getting watery, and shakes his head._

* * *

 **So, Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Let me know what you think, Kay?**


	2. 5 Stages of Grief

**5 Stages of Grief**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **billy the great now 16: Thanks.**

 **cocytiar** **: Okay!**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks for the critique. The reason that the prologue is italicized is because it's a flashback. I should've write that. Sorry.**

 **FandomChanger: I will!**

 **Guest 1: Thank you! And like I said, I will continue!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for the critique. I was thinking about the Green Goblin from Spider-Man, and that's how i got the prologue. Speaking of which, the reason it's rushed because I wasn't planning the prologue from the start. And i'm working on Dipper's death. Again, thanks!**

* * *

Dipper recalled the past event. He died for Mabel and woke up in a field of nothingness. Literally.

It was white all around. He can't even see what he's standing on. He was confused.

"Where am i?" He asked no one.

"WELCOME TO THE WAITING ROOM OF THE DEAD, PINE TREE!" A voice tells him.

Dipper was startled. He knew that voice anywhere.

Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon, arrived. He is a yellow triangle with an eye, bowtie, and a top hat. He constantly terrorize the Pines Family, from Ford, to Stan, and now, he's visiting his favorite person to "play" with (NO BILLDIP), Pine Tree. Or as every other human calls him "Dipper Pines".

"HEYA PINE TREE! DIDN'T SEE YOUR DEATH COMIN'. I WISH I CAN CONTROL THE TIME BABY, SO I CAN REWATCH THAT DEATH OVER AND OVER AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed.

"What do you want, man?!" Dipper shouted.

"WHOA, THERE. DON'T BE SO ANGRY, PINE TREE. UNLESS THAT YOU WANT TO BE AS GRUMPY AS YOUR GREAT UNCLE FORD. MAN, THAT GUY CAN BE LOUD!" Bill joked. "I'M JUST HERE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION." He continued, "CARE FOR A DEAL?"

 _He's asking me for a deal? What?_ He thought.

"YES, I AM ASKING YOU A DEAL. A ONE LAST VISIT TO YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES!" Bill said.

"What's the catch? What's in it for you?" Dipper asked. He knows that Bill likes to play games and tricking people, but he's doing a deal to help him? "Are you going to make me a zombie and attack my family? Or using my body for something evil? Or….or-"

"WHOA THERE KID. I'M NOT THAT EVIL, _AT THE TIME_ " The yellow triangle said. "AS TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, LET'S JUST SAY I HAVE A…. PROJECT, OF SOME SORT." He continued "I HAVE TO GATHER GOOD DEEDS (BLEH. DISGUSTING) SO I CAN TRADE IT WITH SOME SORT OF KARMA GOD." He said.

 _Karma points? Sounds like something from a PS3/PS4 exclusive video game._ Dipper thought.

"I WILL LEND A TINY BIT OF MY POWERS TO YOU, SO YOU CAN GO TO ANYONE'S DREAMS!" Bill said.

 _That's great!_ But the boy thought again. "How do I know you're not tricking me?" Dipper said.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR LEGITIMACY! C'MON PINE TREE, WORK WITH ME!" Bill said.

Dipper was surprised at the triangle's change of tone. _Is he… begging? Wow, the mighty dream demon is desperate~_ the boy mentally smirked

"I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHT'S, YOU KNOW?" the dorito-like creature said.

Dipper thought. He had a plan. "No. Why would I trust you, Bill? Unless you can… _confirm_ that you're not lying?" He said.

Bill knew Dipper's plan, and he doesn't have other choices. "FINE." Bill said. He lit his hand on blue fire and raised it. "I SWEAR ON MY COLLECTION OF BLOODY DEER TEETHS-" Dipper shuddered at the thought. "-THAT I WILL NOT LIE AND/OR TRICK YOU." The dream demon said.

The pine tree hat boy grinned. Bill held up his hand, and Dipper took it.

"JUST REMEMBER, YOU HAVE A CERTAIN TIME LIMIT!" Bill said, as he send Dipper into Gravity Falls one more time.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? I'd pick a** _ **really**_ **bad time to publish this story (RIGHT before a week of Exams). BTW did you guys like Dipper and Mabel VS. The Future? I like it, except how they made Ford in the episode. I like the guy, but man, I'm tellin' ya, It's gonna be Pearl in StevenBomb 3 all over again.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and goodbye!**


End file.
